


The Night Before

by PieceofStardust



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Day 2019, But only one small reference to "possible" death, Gen, Implied character death if you know the story, Reference to the First Attack and upcoming Final Battle, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceofStardust/pseuds/PieceofStardust
Summary: Jehan Prouvaire sits at the barricade on the evening of June 5th, 1832, observing all of his friends in the calm before the storm.  This is the poem he wrote.





	The Night Before

A hush falls over them,  
The ones still buzzing with relief.  
Their first battle has ended,  
But their war has just begun.

Twinkles of stars gaze down at them,  
These boys so full of hope.  
What the dawn will bring is uncertain,  
An idea shrouded in fog.

They reminisce together,  
In celebration and with hidden fear.  
The adrenaline of revolution  
Coursing through their veins.

One scratches his nose with his cane,  
Exchanging a nervous smile  
With the young bald man right at his side,  
The woman they both love on their minds.

Another man adjusts his hat repeatedly,  
The weight of the world on his shoulders.  
He put it there himself,  
But he hides it with a cheerful smile.

The man lost in love looks to the distance,  
His twin desires, for love and for change,  
Tear him apart the longer he looks.  
His place is both here and with her.

The centre and the guide stand together.  
One doused in logic, the other with joy.  
They are inseparable in their reflections,  
But they continue to plan for the coming day.

Even the man always ready for a fight  
Has slowed in this temporary bliss.  
He shares a bottle of wine  
With the man trying to drown himself in it.

This man, who believes in nothing,  
Tries to forget his fear for the coming battle.  
If he dies, he worries it is for nothing.  
If he lives, he is afraid of what comes next.

The leader in red stands apart,  
Never ceasing his role as the chief.  
He does not celebrate with the others,  
For he knows it could be the night before their fall.


End file.
